


Five Times Tony And Bucky Bonded

by nhasablog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, Tickling, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: In a way, it must’ve been stranger to Stark, to have a ghost plop down beside him out of nowhere, in a lab he pretty much built himself. “Steve says we should bond.”Tony raised an eyebrow, sparing him only a fleeting look before returning to his work. “Is Steve our mother?”“With the way he nags, probably.”





	Five Times Tony And Bucky Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> Filling a request from an anon on tumblr. Enjoy!

**1.**

Bucky only did it because of Steve. Because his old friend had asked him, with very few words, to make an effort. Funny though. You’d think the man with a stable life who hadn’t been bereft of his place in the world would be the one to take the first step, but Tony Stark seemed content in going on as if this was normal. As if his home was littered with men out of time everyday.

He looked around the Tower, the home of the Avengers now, and saw spies and supersoldiers and even gods. Whatever Bucky had left behind him when he’d fallen off that train, he’d never thought this would be the future. He’d never thought he’d get used to it.

Steve called it a defence mechanism, in order to keep his sanity. “You were brainwashed,” he said. “And I was frozen for 70 years. Being here would send just about anybody into an overload.”

“Did you find this normal early on, too?”

“I had to. I’d die if I didn’t.”

In a way, it must’ve been stranger to Stark, to have a ghost plop down beside him out of nowhere, in a lab he pretty much built himself. “Steve says we should bond.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, sparing him only a fleeting look before returning to his work. “Is Steve our mother?”

“With the way he nags, probably.”

Tony snorted. Bucky hadn’t meant to make an effort there. Giving Steve shit was normal for him, even now. “I guess you’re right. Did he give you certain tasks?”

“No. We’re on our own.”

“Hmm, you’d think he’d at least provide us with some sort of common ground.”

“I think he believes we should figure out that ourselves in the form of bonding.”

Tony didn’t reply immediately this time, and Bucky spent a moment watching him tinker around with his project. He had to admit he was intrigued. Tony was smart - he knew he was - and the technology had changed enough for Bucky to find just about anything interesting. But he knew Tony’s stuff was more advanced, and therefore he had a hard time looking away. Maybe they could bond like this. Maybe it would be enough.

Tony put down his screwdriver and met his gaze. “All right. I’m listening.”

Bucky straightened. “Let’s try. For him.”

“How?”

“How do people usually bond?”

“They do something they both like.” Tony tilted his head. “Do we have anything in common?”

“I like science,” Bucky said, wincing at how juvenile he sounded. “I mean, I know next to nothing about it now, but- well, it’s fun watching you.”

Tony looked at his desk, as if contemplating. “I could show you some things, if you want.”

“You would?”

“Yeah? I mean, I’m not one to actively go against Steve’s commands when I know they’re useful.”

That was when Bucky realized Tony actually liked Steve more than Steve himself probably knew.

“You in?”

Bucky stood. “I’m in.”

Thus started a new tradition, and Bucky found out he was a fast learner.

**2.**

“I didn’t know you cooked.”

To be fair, Bucky didn’t know much of  _anything_ about Stark, but walking into the kitchen one gloomy afternoon to find him in front of the stove, saucepan in one hand and a knife in the other, was the last thing he’d expected.

Tony turned his head and met his gaze. “My butler taught me when I was a kid. Been keeping it up since then. Why people think I only live on takeout, I’ll never get.”

He used the knife to move the content of the pan around - chicken, if Bucky’s nose wasn’t deceiving him entirely - and then moved back to the cutting board on the counter to chop up colorful peppers. Another thing Bucky could watch him do forever if he was allowed to.

“You, uh, wanna help?” Tony asked, and Bucky knew that if the two of them hadn’t been so adamant on getting Steve to grin proudly at them he never would’ve asked. It seemed like a process he was fine with doing himself.

Bucky forced himself to nod. “Sure. Tell me what to do.”

“Have you ever cooked before?”

“Not here.” Not in this century, he meant. “Steve and I weren’t… well, we couldn’t really get ahold of just anything, but I could cook a mean soup.”

Tony shot him a grin, not a trace of pity in it, thank god. “You wanna cut up some onions? I promise not to tease you for crying.”

Bucky frowned. “Why would I cry?” he asked, grabbing the knife out of Tony’s hand.

“Oh, no reason.”

Big fucking reason, apparently. Bucky gripped the knife tightly and stared up at the ceiling, failing at blinking back his tears. “This is ridiculous.”

“It’s the onions,” Tony said, and Bucky could hear his laugh in his voice. “They produce this chemical irritant which stimulates the tear glands. Your case is not exactly unique right now.”

Bucky sniffled, turning his head a bit to semi glare at Tony. “You wanted me to cut the onions for this reason.”

Tony shrugged. “It was the only thing left to do, really. And I think a certain type of bond develops once you’ve seen someone cry.”

“I haven’t seen  _you_ cry.”

“I’m an ugly crier, so consider yourself lucky.”

Somehow Bucky didn’t believe him. “What are we cooking anyway?”

“Let’s just say we need to make a whole lot of pasta after this.”

Okay, that definitely sounded delicious.

**3.**

Watching a movie with just one other person you didn’t know too well was awkward. Bucky would never understand why people did this as dates. A movie theater was fine, but there was something way too intimate about sitting down on a couch next to someone with only the TV to distract them from the other’s presence. They weren’t even sitting  _comfortably_ due to the awkwardness.

A pillow propped between them with the bowl of popcorn, the remote on Tony’s thigh and their feet on the coffee table. Too upright. Too formal. When they did this with the others they were all practically lying on each other (Bucky always claimed Steve, naturally).

He glanced at Tony as the opening scene started up, noting the way he made sure to not look back even though he could probably feel Bucky’s gaze. This was awkward for him, too, and Bucky relaxed a bit at the thought. Steve. They were doing this for Steve.

“You think I’m finally gonna see you cry during this movie?” he asked as something slightly sad occured on the screen.

Tony huffed. “If they kill the dog, maybe.”

They didn’t kill the dog, but when Bucky looked at Tony to ask if he could turn down the volume a little bit, he found the man in tears. “Oh, shit.”

Tony let out a wet laugh, turning his head away from him. “I forgot where I was for a sec. Have I been bawling loudly?”

“No.” Bucky couldn’t look away. “I didn’t even notice you were crying.”

“I’m an emotional man.”

“Never said you weren’t.”

Tony Stark cried at emotional endings and Bucky felt his whole world shift a little bit. “Do… do you wanna talk about it?”

“The movie?”

“The scene that turned you into  _this_.”

Tony ran a hand over his face, wiping away some of his tears in the process. “Nah. You don’t need to hear my tragic backstory.”

So it wasn’t just the film. Something about it had triggered memories. His world shifted some more.

“If you ever  _do_ wanna share it though,” Bucky said, trying to sound nonchalant. “I’m here.”

Tony didn’t say anything for a long time, and Bucky feared he’d blown it as the end credits started rolling. Trying to come up with a way to apologize for his nosiness, Bucky felt a hand grip his shoulder. Gently, briefly, and then gone. He glanced at Tony.

“Thanks, pal,” he said, the words sounding strange coming from him. “I’ll keep it in mind.”

Bucky nodded, the awkwardness from earlier returning. The things they did for Steve.

“I hope this doesn’t mean we’ll be all lovey dovey with each other,” Tony said, suddenly standing. “I can handle that from Rhodey and occasionally Steve, but I don’t need you to look at me with pity.”

Bucky snorted. “I don’t pity you, Stark.”

“Oh, good. Just checking. If we’re gonna keep bonding we’ll need to use communication or whatever.” Tony grabbed the bowl. “I’ll go clean this. Turn the TV off, would you?”

Bucky understood it then. This whole persona Tony was keeping up was a defence mechanism. An act to keep people from hurting him.

The world shifted entirely then.

**4.**

Truth or dare was a stupid game, but Bucky had to admit it was the perfect game to get to know someone. The load of information they’d give you combined with their reactions at certain dares painted a rather large picture, and Bucky wasn’t sure if he loved or hated the fact that it was just the two of them playing.

“Truth or dare,” Tony said, sounding like a broken record.

“Truth.”

“Boring. Okay. Who’s your favorite Avenger other than Steve?”

“Natasha.”

“Is that so?”

Bucky laughed at Tony’s wiggling eyebrows. “Shut up. Truth or dare.”

“After that? Dare.” Tony stirred his cup of hot chocolate, having devoured his marshmallows ages ago.

“Never tell Nat I answered her.”

“Aw, I wanted to start some drama. Fine. Truth or dare.”

“Truth.”

“What’s your biggest physical weakness?”

The physical part threw Bucky off. Normally he would’ve said something along the lines of the people close to him being in danger, but now…

“You’re blushing. Why are you blushing?”

Bucky averted his eyes, a nervous laugh bubbling up his throat. “Because my weakness is ridiculous.”

“Oh, now I  _have_ to know it,” Tony said, leaning closer to him across the table.

“Promise not to take advantage of it?”

“Geez, you take me for some kind of monster?”

“It’s not… well,  _bad_. Or dangerous. Really.”

“Do tell.”

“My physical weakness is that I’m ridiculously sensitive.”

“Sensitive.”

“On my body.”

“ _Oh_.” Bucky wasn’t a fan of Tony’s smirk. “You’re ticklish, then?”

“I guess.”

“Aw, bless. I’m sure this is something Steve is utterly aware of and has taken advantage of all your lives?”

Bucky snorted. “He’s tried, but the punk was half my side until he became Captain America.”

“And after the serum?”

Bucky tried to keep his blush at bay. He really did. “Not much time to have tickle fights in the army.”

“On the contrary. Tickle fights are the perfect way to make things more bearable.”

“What do you want me to say, Stark? That Steve finally got me good?”

“Did he?”

“Yes, okay? But we’re even now.”

“Oh, please call for me if you decide to have a tickle fight. I have to see it.”

“Are  _you_ ticklish?”

The way panic flickered across his face gave Bucky all the answers he needed. “I haven’t answered truth yet.”

“Very ticklish, then.”

“Now wait a damn minute-”

“Is Steve aware of  _that_?”

Flustering Tony Stark was more fun than Bucky had anticipated. “He isn’t and he won’t ever be.”

“Is that a threat? Because I’m pretty sure I can take you.”

A challenge. Bucky saw the exact moment Tony decided to accept it.

“Oh, it’s on.”

“You sure you can handle it?”

It was all fun and games, and Bucky wasn’t expecting them to  _really_ tickle each other, but apparently Tony Stark didn’t halfarse things. He found this out when the other man was suddenly beside him, fingers squeezing at his knee in an unbearable way that had Bucky recoiling immediately. Tony’s smirk afterward was what got Bucky moving.

It didn’t last long. Among the pokes at bellies and ribs, the laughter that bubbled up throats, they realized what they were doing and stopped. It was when things didn’t get awkward that they realized they were getting somewhere.

**5.**

Bucky was having one of his worse days when Tony found him curled up on a chair on the roof despite the chilly November air. JARVIS must’ve told him where he was, but Tony didn’t question him when he sat down on the empty chair beside him. This is what they’d come to. No words were needed anymore, and it scared Bucky a bit.

“Why do you have chairs up here?” he asked, desperate for something mundane.

Tony shrugged. “I’ve spent many nights sitting up here with people. Rhodey in particular, but Steve’s joined once or twice. The city is beautiful right now, don’t you think?”

Bucky watched the lights below stretch out across New York. “It really is.”

“I find that your problems seem smaller when you realize how small you are yourself.”

Bucky didn’t reply. Wishing he’d brought a jacket instead of just a hoodie.

“Do you miss Brooklyn?” Tony suddenly asked. “Because I can definitely set you up with a place there if you want to.”

Bucky glanced at him. “You’d do that?”

“Of course.”

He looked away, shaking his head. “Nah, I think Brooklyn and I are over. It wouldn’t be the same anyway.”

“Fair enough.”

“Thanks, though.”

“Don’t mention it.”

They stayed out there until they couldn’t stand the cold any longer, and then they had tea in the kitchen, finally on common ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my [tumblr](http://nhasablog.tumblr.com)


End file.
